


Chicago Surge

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [9]
Category: Early Edition, due South
Genre: Dragons, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gary's last thought as they fell was of Marissa's safety.  He couldn't let her get hurt.  She was too important to him.  She was everything and he'd only just realized it.  And with that his world went white.</i>
</p><p>  <br/><i>“Oh my.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Don't say that!  You start saying that and we end up involved in all sorts of crazy shenanigans.”</i></p><p>  <i> "But Ray, another dragon has just made the change.”</i></p><p>  <i>“...what?”</i></p><p>  <i>“I can feel him.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Surge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Due South, Early Edition or any of their characters. They belong to CBS, CTV and a whole slew of other people. This was written for personal entertainment only and no copyright infringement was intended. Please don't sue. Credit for Dragon idea goes to TiffanyF.
> 
> Set up: For Early Edition we have a rewrite of what happened when Marissa was on that scaffolding in the episode Blackout. For Due South we're pretending a random event happened and Fraser has already transformed to protect Ray (Kowalski). This is mostly because I'm lazy and have way too many fic projects. :dies:

Chicago Surge  
calikocat

Word count: 3800

XXX

[](http://imgbb.com/)

Ray groaned in misery. It wasn't that he didn't like waking up next to Fraser, he did. He really, really did; especially when they were naked. Which were most mornings. But it was already like eighty degrees; and as nice as it was to wake up plastered to his lover and mate...he didn't actually want to be stuck to the dragon...like literally. Like someone had dribbled school glue on them during the night and let it dry. God why was it so hot?

Sure he was from Arizona, desert land, used to the heat. But man created air conditioning for a reason. Death by heat was not fun and it sucked. Air conditioning, as far as Ray Kowalski was concerned, was man's greatest invention.

A whining from the living room forced him to open his eyes and peel himself from Fraser just a bit more. “Frase. Fraser.”

“I'm awake, Ray.”

“How about that trip north? To like the polar ice cap? We have some vacation time saved up.”

“You'd only complain about the cold once we got there.” Fraser opened his eyes with an amused smile.

“Yeah...but then you could distract me and keep me warm.”

“That idea does have merit, but for now, we have work to do. I have my shift at the Consulate.”

“You gonna be okay standing outside in heat like this?”

“Of course.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He shook his head. “You're a freak Fraser.”

“So you've told me.” A calloused hand softly gripped his hip. “Would a cool shower make you feel better?”

“Only if you're in it with me.” And then he was dragging his lover to the bathroom.

xxx

[](http://imgbb.com/)

It had been one of his most hectic days...if not the most hectic day Gary had ever had. The heat and the sheer chaos it brought with it in the form of a black out. A person didn't really think about how much they depended on electricity and modern day conveniences until they no longer had them.

And on top of all the chaos he had to play mediator between cranky disgruntled store owners to keep them from killing each other. At least he'd gotten Mr. Lee to agree to talk to the Fat Head...err...Sal and hopefully work things out. He hadn't promised anything...but getting them to talk was a step in the right direction and made Gary sigh in relief, helped him breathe a little easier. Unlike the heat of the day.

Then he opened the paper.

And saw the headline describing Marissa's death.

“Oh my God. Marissa.” He read on. Marissa Clark a local bookkeeper fell to her death in an elevator shaft in a city building under renovation. Her seeing eye-dog, a German Sheppard, was found by her side. Gary took a breath. The two boys trapped in an elevator. She'd gone to help them. God.

All other thoughts left him, he totally forgot about going to talk to Sal, forgot about playing mediator. Marissa needed him. In that moment, nothing else mattered to him but her safety. The absolute ferocity of his feelings and need to protect her didn't make him pause or wonder in the slightest.

xxx

It was dark by the time he got to the building. He stepped into the alley, flashlight in hand. There wasn't a soul in sight. “Come on Marissa, where are you?” Then he heard Spike barking. “Good dog.”

And he was off again, running following the sound of Spike's barks, the light from his flashlight bouncing off the walls of the alley and then the walls of the inside of the building.

Marissa's voice was scared, trembling and the sweetest thing he'd heard in ages. “Calm down Spike. Good boy.” She was still alive, she was okay.

“Marissa!” She didn't answer at first. “Marissa!”

“Gary!”

He inhaled, the fear in her voice was grounding and calmness settled over him. “Marissa where are you?”

“Up here. I'm up here Gary!”

And...there she was; up on some old rickety scaffolding. Oh my God. How? “How did you-?”

She gave a little laugh that was tinged with a bit of hysteria. “I don't know. I don't know where I am.”

He swallowed. “Just stay right there. Don't move.”

“Trust me Gary. I'm not going anywhere.”

Gary looked up at the scaffolding. Up to Marissa who was clinging to the metal bars at the top, eyes wide and unseeing in fright. Deep in his heart, his gut, he never wanted to see that look of fear on her face. Not ever again.

So he tucked the paper in his back pocket and started to climb. Carefully. “Just stay still.”

“Really not a problem.” He heard her mutter.

He grinned as he moved upward, toward her. “You know...I really hate heights...like really, really hate them.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Not the first time I've had to climb up high...won't be the last. But just so you know, I wouldn't climb up rickety scaffolding for just anybody.”

“I'm special huh?”

“You're more than that Marissa.” He reached the top and started to crawl toward her, the structure moved beneath them. “You're my best friend.”

“Gary.”

He grinned as he reached her side, taking her hand in his. “You okay?”

“I hurt my foot...I don't think it’s broken though...I can still move my toes.”

“That's good.” He leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Gary?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just glad you're okay is all.”

“I think it might be more than that...but can we have this talk after we're down from here and safe on solid ground?”

He chuckled. “Sure. I'm just gonna get some of these boards here.” He reached for the boards on the ledge behind her. “And set them up; make a little bridge for us to cross.”

“Okay.”

He kept talking to her, mindless things meant to calm her, make her laugh as he set the boards up linking the scaffolding to the other ledge; the one Spike was lying on, whining anxiously. When he had three of them side by side he went back to her. “Can you stand?”

“I think so.”

“Here, hang on to me.” She did, gripping his shoulders as he helped her to her feet, keeping her weight off the right one. “Okay, you ready?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Okay, we have a couple of steps to make before we hit a bit of an incline. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They made the two steps, and just as they reached the boards there was a creaking sound. “Hurry, Marissa.”

“Gary, I don't think we're going to make it.”

“Yes we will, trust me.”

He got her onto the boards...and the creaking got worse...the scaffolding began to shake and some part of the structure snapped...and then the top of the scaffolding dropped. They dropped with it.

Gary's last thought as they fell was of Marissa's safety. He couldn't let her get hurt. She was too important to him. She was everything and he'd only just realized it. And with that his world went white.

xxx

The day had been long and hot, unbelievably hot. And that had been before the blackout hit. Some freak lightning had taken out a lot of the city's power, leaving citizens at the mercy of the heat and each other.

Their day was spent breaking up fights and would be mobs...helping people who were trapped in elevators. The most exciting part...as well as the messiest had been the woman who'd gone into labor in a grocery store. Ray was going to have nightmares of all that blood.

Fraser of course hadn't batted an eye and played midwife for the poor woman. So now his lover had a namesake. Fredrick Benton Evans. What a mouthful of a name.

All in all it had been a long day and Ray was ready for it to be over so they could go home. Then up to the roof of their building, fire up the grill and cook the burgers in the fridge before they went bad. He and Dief had been giving Fraser puppy eyes for the last hour hoping to speed the Mountie up. So far it wasn't working.

“Come on Frase!” He pulled at Fraser's arm while Diefenbaker nudged him from behind, the two of them working to get the guy to the car. “You're off duty. I'm off duty. We're all exhausted, starving, and just want to relax.

“Alright, if you insist. It has been a rather busy day hasn't it.”

“Understatement of the year, buddy.”

Fraser had just opened the passenger door when he froze and looked east, his eyes wide, intent. As if he were watching something that Ray and Dief couldn't see. “Oh my.”

“Don't say that! You start saying that and we end up involved in all sorts of crazy shenanigans.”

“But Ray, another dragon has just made the change.”

“...what?”

“I can feel him.”

“You're telling me you're not the only dragon in the city?”

“Obviously not.”

“Didn't you sense him or something?”

“It’s a big city Ray. Perhaps if we lived in a small town I would have sensed him or crossed paths with him.”

“Right, fine. So now what?”

“We should go say hello.”

“Are you kidding me? Tell me you're kidding me.”

“Not at all, Ray.”

“Oh come on Frase. You remember how we were when you made the change? You couldn't keep your hands off me for hours. Don't you think this new guy and his mate might want a few hours of privacy before we show up on his doorstep?”

Fraser seemed to think on that a moment before nodding. “You're right of course. We'll go first thing in the morning.”

“Alright. Now can we go home?”

“Of course Ray.”

xxx

Marissa screamed as they fell...and just as suddenly as their drop began it halted. She huffed, trembling, still hanging onto Gary. Or at least she had been a second ago. Before, her hands had clung to his sweaty t-shirt and deceptively muscled biceps. Now there were warm smooth scales beneath her hands.

“Gary?”

The...thing that Gary had turned into rumbled comfortingly at her and then moved, shimmied really and then her feet were touching solid flooring. Whatever Gary was now, he was big enough that he'd braced himself in the shaft and kept them from falling.

Spike barked happily beside her, nudging at her hand. “It’s okay Spike.” She reached out toward Gary, hand running over warm scales again. “You need to change back Gary. We need to get home...I can't walk on this foot.”

There was a whooshing sound as a bit of air was displaced and then Gary was Gary again; Gary who had his arms around her. “Marissa?”

“Welcome back.”

“Back? How can I be back? I didn't...Marissa?”

“Yes Gary?”

“How did we get off the death trap?”

“You got us off.”

“How?”

“I don't know...but you had scales a second ago.”

“I did not.”

She snorted. “Trust me Gary. I know the difference between human skin and scales.”

He was quiet for a moment. “So I turned into a giant lizard and got us out of the shaft?”

“I guess.”

“I think we both need a beer and then some sleep.” He picked her up bridal style and started walking. “But first I'm taking you home and putting some ice on your foot.”

“Sounds like a plan. I'm really sorry Gary.”

“For what?”

“I thought I could help...and I just ended up making more work for you.”

He kissed her temple. “Don't worry about it.”

“Have you stopped the looting yet?”

“Not yet.”

“My apartment is too far away. You'll never get there in time if you take me home.”

“I know, that's why I'm taking you to mine.”

“Oh...okay...and then we can have a talk?”

“Sure.”

“Alright.”

xxx

He'd been right when he'd told Marissa that he'd have to climb somewhere high again...he just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Gary had left her on the couch of his apartment, foot elevated with an ice bag on top to relieve pain and swelling...and then on impulse and instinct he'd kissed her. Not on the forehead or her temple like before. But a real kiss.

And then he'd been out the door.

And saving the day once more making sure that little Max Lee didn't fall to his death from the church roof. It was amazing. One moment the neighborhood was nearly tearing itself apart, tempers clashing, people going crazy with heat and anger...and the scared voice of one child brought them all to their senses.

A backed up pickup with a ladder leading up to the boy, everyone below praying for Max's safety, and Gary once again climbing upward to save someone. And the tension was broken. Max was safe and on the ground with his parents, sister and grandfather.

No one had a harsh word for anyone else. Thanks were said, handshakes exchanged, and suddenly there was a block party under way. He was just thankful no one had ended up in the hospital.

xxx

Marissa was still awake when he got back to his apartment. He paused in the doorway, watching her, heart clenching, remembering seeing her above him, trapped on the scaffolding.

“Gary?”

“Yeah. I'm back.” He moved into the room and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. “How you feeling?”

“Better. How did it go?”

“No one died. And now they're having a block party.”

“What?”

He laughed and cupped her cheek. “It’s a long story.”

“Why don't you tell it to me?”

“Because I'd rather do this.” And he kissed her, chastely, until she deepened it, opening her mouth for him. It had been a while for him and he moved slowly, relishing the slow slide of her tongue against his, she made a sound deep in her throat and he pulled away. “Too much? Too soon?”

“I...no...but Gary are you sure about this?”

He smiled and brought her hands up to touch his face. “More sure than I've been of anything in a long time, Marissa.”

Her sensitive hands took in his smile, his lips as he kissed her fingertips, and she smiled back. “There's something happening here, isn't there?”

“I think so.”

“Something to do with what happened earlier, the change you went through.”

“Whatever I did Marissa, it was to save you. I don't think anyone else would have brought it out of me...whatever it is.”

“So this is destiny?”

He snorted. “This is me seeing you for the first time.” He kissed her again. “I just wish I'd known what was right in front of me this whole time.”

“Even a person with perfect vision can be blind Gary.”

“I can see you now.”

Her hands were still on his face so she could 'see' him. “I know.” She smiled, and it was mischievous. “But we're not doing this on the couch.”

Gary laughed and moved the ice pack aside before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. “No, you deserve better than my ratty old couch.”

He laid her down, careful of her foot. “Are you sure? There's no rush, after all there's burgers on the grill at the block party.”

She pulled him down beside her. “The burgers can wait.”

“Marissa...before we do this...I wanted to tell you...you were right; about me needing a manager for the bar.”

“And?”

“And instead...I want to make you full partner. Fifty-Fifty.”

“You realize I'll end up hiring a manager anyway.”

“I hadn't actually thought that far ahead yet.”

She laughed and kissed him. “That's okay.”

Things blurred a bit after that, but one thing was certain. There was no going back to what they were...and also Gary might never find his boxers...he's not entirely sure they didn't accidentally get thrown through an open window in the hurry to get naked.

It was still blisteringly hot after all and the windows were open because the power was still out. Hopefully he wouldn't find said boxers in the street or on the sidewalk tomorrow, he'd rather they end up kicked under the bed for a month.

Then his thoughts were gone and all he could do was touch Marissa, love her and move with her. They only blinked in surprise when that last piece of themselves clicked into place and he could feel her mind touch his.

“Whoa.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

He smiled and kissed her, moving at a rhythm she had no trouble keeping up with. “Only you.”

“Good.”

And it was.

xxx

Someone was knocking on the door of the bar. Which set Spike off and he barked loudly to let them know they had company. When another bark answered from outside Gary and Marissa sat up.

Marissa clutched the sheet to her chest. “That wasn't Spike.”

Gary kissed her bare shoulder and handed her the first shirt he saw. It was the t-shirt he'd worn the day before. “Let me get you my robe.”

“Some underwear would be nice too.”

“Right.” Gary looked around quickly, saw her panties and handed them to her before getting his robe. By the time he was at her side again she had them and the t-shirt on. “Here you go. I'll get the door.”

He started to leave, but her hands on his hips stopped him. “Gary.”

“What?”

“Pants.”

He looked down. “Oh...right. Pants. Thanks.” He grabbed his jeans from the floor, slipped them on and then let Spike inside the apartment. “Easy boy.”

Marissa grabbed his harness and let him lead her. “Go on Gare, we'll catch up.”

“Right.” And he was off, jumping over the cat and paper, racing down the stairs and into the bar. Luckily, or unluckily, their guests were still knocking on the front doors. He pushed through the inner doors and unlocked the outer ones.

When he opened them his jaw dropped. There on the steps...was a Mountie...and a wolf...and a blond skinny guy. “Can I help you?”

“Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. This is my partner Detective Ray Kowalski.” The wolf beside him whined. “And this is Diefenbaker.”

“Nice to meet you I'm Gary Hobson. Now what do you want? We're not open yet.”

“I can see that; it seems I've woken you up?”

“Yeah, my apartment is above the bar.”

“I told you we should have waited Frase, he and his mate were probably up late.”

“Mate?”

“Yes...you did make the change last night did you not?”

“Change?”

“He means you turned into a dragon to save someone you loved.”

Gary stared at them for a moment. “I think you better come in.” He backed away and motioned for them to follow.

“Thank you kindly.”

“Yeah, sure.” Gary shook his head and headed for the kitchen. They followed. Once he was in there he gave Marissa a brief kiss. “Coffee?”

“Give it a few minutes Gary; be glad the power is back on so we can have coffee.”

“Right.” He eyed the wolf, Diefenbaker, and then Spike, but the two seemed to have come to an agreement and had curled up on Spike's bed in the corner. Okay then.

“Are you going to introduce me?”

“Right, sorry, Marissa. This is Constable Benton Fraser.”

Fraser accepted her hand. “Of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Ma'am.”

“A Mountie? What are you doing in Chicago?”

“That, ma'am, is a rather lengthy tale.”

“Please don't ask him to tell it, it takes just over two hours to get through the whole thing.”

“And you are?”

“Detective Ray Kowalski, Chicago PD.” He too shook her hand. “And the mutt that's sacked out with your dog is Diefenbaker. Dief for short.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Marissa Clark. And what can we do for you gentlemen?”

Gary nodded, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. “What she said.”

Fraser and Ray each pulled up a chair to the small table and Ray motioned for the Constable to take the lead. “We were leaving the station last night when I sensed you. I'm guessing Miss Clark was in danger and you went through the change to save her.”

“What sort of change?” Gary asked. “Once second we're up on some rickety death trap scaffolding, the next we're safe in a hallway. I blacked out during whatever it was.”

“That happens sometimes, according to my reading.”

“I told you, you had scales.”

“So I really turned into a giant lizard?”

Fraser smiled and shook his head. “No Mr. Hobson, you turned into a dragon.”

“You're kidding.”

“Gary.” Marissa held his hand in hers. “With everything that's happened, everything you've seen and experienced, why doubt this? It’s not a bad thing. After all, you saved me, and it brought us together.”

“I know...but dragons? That's a bit of a stretch, even for us. Even with...oh my gosh...what time is it? I need to get my paper.”

“You should tell them.”

“Marissa.”

She smiled. “I'm guessing you're a dragon too Constable Fraser?”

“Indeed I am.”

“And did you change to save Detective Kowalski?”

“I did.”

“And this is something that has to stay a secret?”

“That would be better for us all; there are certain groups, hunters, which would be willing to do our mates harm simply to get to us.”

She stood. “Go ahead and get the paper Gary. One secret deserves another.”

He looked at her for a moment. “Okay, but only because you're usually right about these things.” Gary stood, gave her kiss and left the kitchen.

“What's so important about a morning paper?” Ray asked.

Marissa smiled and sat back down. “You'll see.”

XXX


End file.
